The objective of the Basic Mechanism in AIDS Pathogenesis (BMAP) program is to provide high quality training at the predoctoral and postdoctoral levels to prepare outstanding individuals for careers in research and teaching. The UAB commitment to AIDS research evidenced by successful competition for Center for AIDS Research (CFAR), PEBRA, NCDDG, IPCAVD, AIEDRP, AIDS Infrastrucure program project grants, AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU), an AIDS Vaccine Education Unit (AVEU) and Adolescent Medicine Trials Network. The strong commitment to AIDS research at UAB supports the continued need for predoctoral and postdoctoral research training. The BMAP provides predoctoral and postdoctoral training in three interrelated basic research areas reflecting the strengths and focus of the UAB participants: pathogenesis, molecular virology, and vaccine development. A theme which unifies all three areas is the elucidation of molecular mechanisms of viral pathogenesis as an approach to developing effective drugs and vaccines to combat HIV infection. Twenty-seven UAB faculty, representing basic and clinical science departments, participate as preceptors in this multidisciplinary program. All twenty-seven preceptors are federally funded and have well-equipped laboratories. Four predoctoral and four postdoctoral training positions are requested. As evidenced from the last funding period, our predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows engaged in high-quality basic research involving molecular virology, immunology, and biochemistry as these disciplines relate to AIDS. Trainees published in major journals such as Nature, Nature Medicine, J. Biological Chemistry and J. Virology. The participating BMAP faculty from the Departments of Biochemistry and Molecular Genetics, Cell Biology, Microbiology and Medicine then believe we have an excellent environment for providing outstanding predoctoral and postdoctoral training in areas of basic mechanisms of AIDS pathogenesis. Predoctoral trainees are required to meet the admissions and graduation standards of an innovative multidepartmental program, the Cellular and Molecular Biology Program (CMB), or a highly selective M.D./Ph.D. program. Specific requirements for pre and postdoctoral trainees enrolled in Basic Mechanisms in AIDS Pathogenesis include participation in advanced courses in virology, immunology, a journal club;attendance at the CFAR seminar series is mandatory. In addition to research activities and courses, the training program includes participation in local, regional, and national scientific meetings. Recruitment of both predoctoral and postdoctoral trainees will continue to be at a national level through a variety of recruitment programs and will encourage recruitment of minority participants through a defined affirmative action program.